Superman: The Man of Tomorrow
by abhilegend
Summary: A young Superman debuts several years after the dawn of the age of superheroes. What happens when he starts to meet established heroes of JLA and Avengers along with other heroes of the world? Read and Learn.
1. Prologue

Superman: The Man of Tomorrow.

A young Superman debuts several years after the dawn of the age of superheroes. What happens when he starts to meet established heroes of JLA and Avengers along with other heroes of the world? Read and Learn.

Prologue: 

It was a rainy night in Gotham. As ever a vigilant Batman was standing at the top of a building waiting to strike down any unfortunate criminal who crossed his path. His thoughts were drifting towards the recent tensions between JLA and Avengers though. "There are dark times ahead." He mused. He knew he was going to regret when he joined JLA several years ago although it wasn't made public. Suddenly the pained yell of someone broke his musings. He tensed and drove his thoughts to a corner of his brain, there was someone who needed his help. "Gotham first" he thought and glided down from the building to nearby alley.

There were two thugs with automatic guns pointing their guns to a family of three with the youngest one, a boy who was about ten years old crying on the street with a large gash on his forehead. Batman silently swore to make the thugs pay for what they had done to the boy. 

"Drop your guns" came the warning from the shadows like the voice of a demon from the deepest parts of hell. The criminals froze in terror and looked around when a ghastly vision of Batman emerged from the shadows, looming over them like a spectre of vengeance. The criminals did what everyone of them do when confronted by Batman, they took the family hostage. "D-Don't come near, y-you freak. I'm g-gonna shoot, I swear. I'm gonna shoot all of them." One of them shouted.

Batman hesitated for a second, calculating the ways he could free the family without any harm. The criminals looked professional and had the three of them in a half-circle facing Batman while them being behind the family. "This is going to be close" he thought and sprang to the rescue...

...Only to fall face first to the street because of a strong wind which blew him away from the spot where he intended to land. 

The wind came from a red-blue blur which came out of nowhere and concentrated on the spot where the criminals and the family were. "Flash" Batman cursed under his breath and stood up to see the family vanished and the criminals unconscious and tied with what appeared to be their own guns, only to be twisted around their arms and legs. "That can't be the flash" he thought only to be nearly startled by a voice. 

"Whoa, you're real!" 

Batman turned to the source of the voice only to see a tall, strongly built man staring at him with piercing blue eyes in what appeared to be blue armor with red boots and...a cape? That however was the least of his thoughts when he noticed that the man was hovering a few inches off the ground.

"Who are you?" He demanded in his "Batman" voice. 

"I'm Cla—Kal-El. So, what can you do?"

Next: World's Finest.

Read/Review please.


	2. Gotham

Prologue

Andromeda Galaxy, 50 years ago.

The vast solar system of Red Giant Rao was eerie silent and dark with satellites of Krypton constantly sending searching signals in space with dull, mechanical monotone. Suddenly, the darkness of space was illuminated by a streak of silver coming out of the hyperspace at near lightspeed. The silver streak evaded every searching signal with uncanny precision and come to a halt near the orbit of the giant planet revealing a tall humanoid with silver skin on a device resembling earth based surfboard.

The humanoid was once Norrin Radd, a denizen of planet Zenn-La. A scientist by nature and a pacifist by heart, he was a noble man until one day Galactus, devourer of worlds came to his world. He sacrificed his own freedom to make a bargain with Galactus to spare his world. Instead he asked Galactus to make him his herald so that he could find suitable worlds for the Devourer. Galactus agreed and recreated what was once a frail mortal into Silver Surfer, the sky-rider of spaceways.

Surfer stood stoically on his board, his emotionless eyes searching for the energies of the planet below. His acute cosmic senses telling him that the planet was ripe with the energy that could sustain Galactus for a long time. He sensed that something was wrong with the core of the planet however but he dismissed it. At one point he'd been horrified by condemning billions of lives to Galactus but that man was long dead and buried in his subconscious. Satisfied with what he found on the planet, he sent a telepathic message in the infinite abyss of space.

_"Master, I summon you."_

Present, Gotham city.

Clark was nervous. He just nearly blurted his secret out in the very first act as a superhero. Who could blame him though? He chose Gotham because other cities already had a protector like that dude calling himself a Norse God in Metropolis and stuff like that and he thought Gotham would be perfect to debut. Instead he just found out that who he and entire world considered an Urban Legend was indeed real and was staring a hole in him right now. Batman was real!

Batman was not amused by the cockiness of this new stranger though. He asked again, in his scariest make-people-piss-in-their-pants voice, "Who are you?"

"I am Kal-El. I'm here to save earth from itself." Clark said and cringed to hear how corny that sounded. Damn you Jor-El!

Batman stalked towards him and stood face to face with him. To his credit, Clark remained unmoved and stared at his face trying to gauge his intentions.

"This is MY city." Batman chewed out the words as though the words alone would hurt Clark, "No metahumans allowed. Get out of here." He turned to leave before clark speeded in front of him.

"Well, that's bullshit. Who died and made you the king of this city? I see so many metahumans in this city like Clayface, why don't you tell that to those?" Clark poked his finger in batman's chest and sent him flying to smash in the street once again.

"Oh God, are you alright?" Clark rushed in to get Batman up only for Batman to get up as if nothing happened.

"Superstrength and Superspeed. Interesting." Batman thought.

"Wait, I thought you had superpowers like everyone in JLA. You don't have any superpowers?" Clark asked suddenly realizing how just his poking sent Batman flying. He didn't think restraining his strength would be necessary against Batman. Suddenly he let out a loud guffaw, "What, you're just a man in a flying rat suit?"

Batman was not amused a bit. He stalked towards Clark only to stop in mid-track as his cowl-sensor detected the report on police network that Clayface was free from Arkham Asylum and rampaging in downtown.

"Damn, not now" Batman hissed under his breath and turned around to signal Bat-car. Clark was standing there watching Batman intensely.

"Stay right here, I've busine-" Batman started but Clark sped off having heard about Clayface.

"Hnnsk" Batman grumbled before driving off in Batcar. He always hated speedsters.

Clark was having the time of his life. Clayface was strong but not strong enough to hurt him and he was enjoying Clayface's frustrations with not being able to hit him.

"Stand still, ya runt" Clayface roared and swung his arm only to meet air as Clark darted out of his reach again.

"I do that on my dates ugly and you're not my type, sorry" Clark quipped before punching Clayface in the face and sending him flying away.

Clayface roared again and enlarged his size, towering over Clark at fifty feet. Clark was taken aback and sent flying away as Clayface punched him in the face.

"Ouch, that hurts." Clark grumbled and looked upon as Bat-car raced by firing missiles at Clayface. Clayface screamed as his arm was ripped apart and healed right back. He smashed his hands on the car as Batman ejected himself from the car and rolled to his feet after smashing in the street.

Clayface loomed over Batman, with a sinister smile just when Clark smashed into him taking him into air effortlessly and then dive-bombed taking Clayface with him on the street. Windows shattered for several blocks by the sheer shockwave of the impact.

Batman was once again thrown away by the impact. "This is getting annoying", he muttered getting up and walking to the crater created by the impact. Clark was standing there in middle, looking clueless and horror struck at apparently killing Clayface.

"Don't worry, he is alive. He will re-constitute himself in a month or two." Batman said and Clark took a huge breath in of relief.

"Stop" Batman said trying to stop Clark from going and failing to budge him. "That was totally reckless, you could've killed somebody."

Clark looked embarrassed to his credit.

"I don't care who you are and what powers do you have, if you did this in my city again I will make you regret it." Batman said coldly. Clark nodded and sped off.

"I have to look into this Kal-El" thought Batman before he drove off.

"Geez, what a douche! Maybe I would've had more success in Metropolis." Clark mused before speeding towards Fortress.

Next: Enter The Mighty Thor!

R/R please.


	3. Metropolis

Prologue

* * *

Andromeda Galaxy, 50 years ago.

Jor-El never believed in Rao. He was a man of science and faith doesn't have a place in science, according to him anyway. But when a sudden alarm sounded in his lab and he rushed in to check it, he thought he will need all the divine help he could get if he is to save his planet.

Krypton was dying! Jor-El thought he was having a really bad nightmare when he diagnosed the results of the drone he had sent in the core of the planet. What he found was that there was a chain reaction which was making the core of the planet unstable. It was only some solar rotations before the core would go totally unstable and destroy the planet from within. He checked all the history logs to find out what caused this and to create a solution for it, but he found nothing. That was baffling in itself because the history logs dated back to millions of years and they recorded every detail no matter how miniscule. Correction, he found almost nothing except a legend about Rao and a God named Devourer fighting and the defeated god cursing the planet itself. "What a silly story!" he thought "There are no such things as Gods."

Rushing in he checked the source of the alarm. It was a spy satellite which was intended to spy for hyperspace travels under the solar system, secretly and without knowledge to Krypton's science council of course. Jor-El was trying to create a ship which could travel in hyperspace faster than light for years. But it was impossible without first having a template to open hyperspace. "This is my chance" Jor-El mused and looked at the portal on the screen, and froze in his place. There was a silver streak coming out of the portal which eventually revealed itself as a silver humanoid on a device which he didn't recognize but his appearance was unmistakable. The Silver Surfer was here!

Even on krypton, the legend of Galactus, the devourer of worlds and his silvery herald was well known. It was rumored that Galactus was the first being born when the universe was created. It was also rumored that Krypton was the only planet to ever repel Galactus and deny his legendary hunger in time immemorial, but there were no records of such an incidence.

"No, no, no. This can't happen right now." Jor-El was panicking. He needed time to calibrate the hyperspace engine in his prototype space ship using Surfer's hyperspace portal but he needed to drive surfer off the world before he summons Galactus first. "What to do, what to do" he was out of ideas when it suddenly clicked.

"Time for Eradicator to defend Krypton again."

* * *

Present, Fortress of Solitude. North Pole.

Clark furrowed his brow looking at his armor. There was something missing which he couldn't point out. His thought also drifted towards the events of last night, namely the meeting with Batman. Clark still couldn't believe he was real. "What a total disaster!" He thought before thinking about the problem at hand. Then suddenly it dawned on him, "I need a symbol!"

The thing about Clark's armor was that, it was created by the fortress when he completed his training which was no fun if you ask Clark and it was totally bland with a full blue body suit, cape and boots. Hey, he was still 19 years old, what did you expect?

Now what symbol would it be? "Its going to be a large S like Sentry" Clark thought happily. Sentry was one of his favorite heroes along with Captain America and Green Lantern, not today's lame one mind you but the legendary Green Lantern of WWII. But they all had disappeared some decades ago without any reason or logic except Cap who was missing since the war.

"But I would look like a clone of sentry." Clark noted sourly. "Should I use a shield like Cap or a ring like GL?" he mused searching fortress archives when something caught his attention. It was his family logo which he laughed at when Jor-El's computerized voice suggested it as his symbol. Now he wasn't sure why he did that other than to irritate his father since it was beautiful. It was a large S in a stylized diamond and Clark finally found what his symbol was going to be.

* * *

Metropolis, next day.

Metropolis was often described as "City of Tomorrow". It was an apt name. More since the new protector Thor came up out of nowhere. The same protector who was facing two of his deadliest enemies he ever faced. Ulik, the strongest of rock trolls and Skurge the executioner.

"Ho, thunder god. Tis' the day you die." Ulik crowed out.

"Thou hast claimed thus several times troll. The strength of Thor is ever thine downfall." Thor retorted. Standing over 6 feet tall, with a very strong built, wearing a battle armor and sporting the legendary warhammer mjolnir. Ulik was about 7 feet tall with sporting a codpiece along with battle armor. Skurge was around 6 feet tall, strongly built and sporting a battleaxe.

"Enow' talk Excecutioner, kill him." Ulik roared and leapt in the air. Thor smashed mjolnir in his jaw, sending him flying away. Skurge came swinging his axe in a wide arc but Thor stopped the axe inches above his face with the handle of mjolnir.

"Tis not like thee skurge" Thor called out "Where was thine warrior's code when you allied with a troll, just to beat me?"

"I be tired of thine taunts thunderer. Now die." Skurge said and punched Thor in the face sending him crashing down to the street with mjolnir crashing down to the other side of the street.

With a warcry Skurge descended on Thor intending to bring the axe to his head again, only for thor to grab the handle and kick him in the gut sending him flying away.

Before Thor could do more than get up, Ulik tackled him from the behind with a roar down to the street. Punching Thor with a bestial ferocity few could match, he roared "Tis the last time thou hast sullied mine honor asgardian."

"Thou knows nothing about honor troll." Thor said back blocking his punch and countering with a one-two combo and throwing the troll off him.

"Aaargh" Thor cried out in pain as Skurge slashed him in the back before Thor recovered from Ulik's punches. He backhanded Skurge away only for Ulik to punch him in the back with more force than he ever remembered.

"Surprised, thunderer?" Ulik grinned maliciously flashing twin Uru pounders to a groggy Thor and started pummeling him mercilessly.

"Stop thine hands troll!" Skurge barked out "The thunderer is down, tis dishonorable to strike a warrior when he canst defend himself."

"But thine have sullied mine honor too many times thunderer. Time to die." Skurge lifted the axe over his head only to have his hand caught by a hand.

"Didn't momma ever taught you not to hit girls!" Clark quipped before punching Skurge in the face so hard, Skurge spit several of his teeth landing on the street. He was out cold.

* * *

Clark hoped he could've picked a better way to debut in metropolis. He was seeing the news feeds in the fortress all over the world when he saw Thor struggling with these two and then getting slashed by Skurge, he knew that he had to intervene. So here he was fighting two guys who took out the Mighty Thor in two minutes flat!

"Tis impossible! Skurge felled with one blow, not even Thunderer can do such a task!" Ulik was incredulous. His astonishment soon turned to rage as he charged at Clark, surprising him with his speed and taking him off the ground. He rained blows after blows on downed Clark only for him to block everyone of his punches and countering with a haymaker.

Clark stood up wincing "Man, those pounders pack a punch!", before he sensed something moving behind him and instinctively put his arm before the incoming object.

"Aaaargh" Clark cried out as a recovered Skurge's axe slashed across his arm. A large gash formed across his forearm and an incredulous Clark stuttered out "H-how? Nothing can cut me."

But even before their eyes, the wound closed and Skurge was even more astonished, "What kind of creature thou art, whelp?"

"Who the heck talks like that today?" Clark thought before rushing in and tried to punch Skurge but Skurge was now aware of his strength and parried the blow with the handle of his axe before smashing the handle at his jaw. Clark however forgot about Ulik who punched him in the back of his head sending him spiraling down to the ground.

"Thou art strong, but thou art no warrior. Yiel-Yearghh." Skurge screamed as Clark's eyes flashed red and a searing beam of heat poured out of his eyes to slam Skurge and send him flying out of sight.

Ulik stared at clark "What kind of wizard art thou?"

"No hocus-pocus tall, hairy and ugly. Just ol' heat vision at your service." Clark quipped before tackling Ulik in the air and dropping him from the air. The impact sent cars flying and Clark landed on the edge of crater formed by the impact only to see Ulik still getting up.

"Man, what takes to take this guy down!" Clark groaned.

KRAAAAA-KOOOOOOM.

The bolt of lightning slammed on Ulik who was leaping at Clark sending him flying away. He stood groggily and un-steadily before an enraged Thor descended from the heavens, lightning arcing around him. The God of Thunder roared which deafened even the lightning he commands, "Thou claims to know honor, vile one? Thou claims to know the way of warrior? Know this, the king of trolls, THOU ART NO WARRIOR OF ASGARD." Thor slammed Ulik so hard with mjolnir that Clark swore the whole city trembled by the sheer shockwave of the impact. Ulik was out like night.

"Look out Thor" Clark called out before speeding towards Thor where Skurge was leaping at him from behind with his fists blurring and hammering Skurge in the air. Skurge was out even before he hit the ground.

* * *

"I am in debt of thy help, young warrior." Thor boomed after he checked that Ulik was still alive.

"Don't mention it, Thor. Whoa!" Clark quipped after checking on Skurge turning towards Thor when Thor grabbed him by his collar suddenly.

"Odin's beard, where hast thou found that sign whelp?" Thor asked angrily pointing towards the logo at Clark's chest.

"I-it's family logo of mine." Clark stuttered out.

"Is tis some kind of joke whelp? The entirety of cosmos knows that the proud and noble Kryptonians art no more." Thor nearly shouted now face to face with Clark.

"N-no, I'm the last kryptonian." Clark said backing down before the enraged thunder god.

"Well, thou hast made a grievous error if thou art lying whelp. Come, the All-Father would decide whether thou art the last kryptonia or not." Thor yanked clark to his side and started whirling his hammer around when suddenly his eyes widened as a glowing portal appeared in front of them.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Three figures appeared out of the portal, one a strongly built man with a face-mask hiding his whole face on a flying harness. The other two remained cloaked in a strange white aura.

Before a startled Clark could say anything, Thor boomed.

"What art thou doing here, Orion of New Genesis?"

* * *

Next: Enter New Gods!

If you like the chapter or want some specific character to appear in the story, shoot me a PM.

Read/Review please.


	4. Metropolis Part II

Prologue

* * *

Andromeda Galaxy, 50 years ago.

Jor-El was never more frightened or more confident of a decision in his life. Just a few moments ago he discovered that the fabled silver surfer, the herald of mighty Galactus has arrived on Krypton. That was a blessing and a curse rolled into one silver humanoid since the hyperspace portal surfer opened would be enough to calibrate the prototype ship Jor-El has created but it also meant that Galactus could arrive at Krypton any time now. It was time for desperate actions now.

Running down the corridors of his massive ancestral home he arrived at his destination. A non-assuming door of liquid metal outside a fairly non-descriptive room which housed one of the most powerful weapons the House of El had ever created. The phantom zone projector. As Jor-El started to enter the impossibly complex equations required to open the door, his thought drifted towards the horror he was going to unleash on the cosmos again. Eradicator was going to exist again.

The creation of the Eradicator was as much a fact as it was a legend. According to history logs, about two million years ago the founder of house of El Kem-El created the weapon to defend Krypton from the very first Kree-Skrull war. Able to decimate entire planets, the Eradicator destroyed both armies single-handedly along with ten solar systems. Horrified at what his creation has done when it was supposed to defend rather than destroy, Kem-El created a pocket dimension called Phantom Zone and banished the Eradicator in it. The self-upgrading weapon escaped the zone when it witnessed the war between New Genesis and Apokolips threatening the safety of Krypton and nearly destroyed both planets in retaliation until the Dark God Darkseid defeated it and banished it back to Phantom Zone 1 million years ago. About half a million years ago, it was freed from dormancy in the Phantom Zone by the science council to serve in Clone Wars in what is called the Dark Age of Krypton and reprogrammed to preserve the genetic purity of Krypton. So it bound every kryptonian to Krypton's environment to such a degree that any kryptonian leaving the planet would die and then it destroyed the clones completely. Once again, the horrified House of El acted in response and Jor-El's ancestor Mok-El separated the artificial intelligence of Eradicator and banished its husk in the Phantom Zone. That was the last time Eradicator was active again, until now. May Rao forgive him!

At last the door opened, Jor-El hastily retrieved the projector and froze in his tracks as he turned around.

_**"What in Rao's name you're doing now, Jor-El of House of El!"**_

Lara Lor-Van, the life mate of Jor-El was standing just a few feet away from a sheepish looking Jor-El, her hands on her hips looking like she was about to explode.

_**"Oh boy!"**_

* * *

Metropolis, present.

Clark was confused. Just a few minutes ago he was fighting two of Thor's enemies to save Thor and doing rather well if you ask him, Then Thor awakened, went all God of Thunder on one called Ulik's ass and most strangely turned on clark himself when he saw the logo on his chest. Just when he was taking Clark to someone called "Allfather" which mind you is a pretty stupid name, the most bizarre thing happened. A glowing portal appeared out of nowhere and deposited three individuals, one of whom called Orion is arguing with Thor right now. The argument is not going well if you ask him.

"Stand aside Odinson. This affair does not concerns you." Orion said gruffly.

"Tis most certainly does, the scion of Dark One." Thor shot back.

Orion bristled "You dare!"

"Calm down Orion." The other person who was shrouded in a white aura until now said coming out of it. Clark saw a tall, lean man with white bodysuit hovering in air and a grim man in some kind of floating chair in a blue bodysuit. "What kind of beings are these?" He mused.

The man turned to Thor "Greetings, Odinson. I hope you haven't forgotten Lightray and Metron."

"Tis impossible to forget thee and thy companion, swift one." Thor greeted back, "What brings thee and thy comrades to midgard?"

"A very grim news my friend. There is a very distinct possibility that Darkseid is planning something regarding your young friend here."

All the eyes turned to Clark who blinked.

"Me? What does this Dorkseid wants from me?"

"Thou wouldst do well to respect the Dark One, young one. The power he commands rivals that of almighty Odin and Galactus himself." Thor scolded.

"I don't care who rivals who. What does that have to do with me?" Clark shot back.

With a sigh Lightray turned to Metron who shook his head in a negative sign.

"We can't divulge such a vital information here. Come with us to New Genesis. We will protect you and answer all your questions." Lightray said pleasantly.

"No thanks. I can take care of myself. Knock yourselves out." Clark said turning to leave when a strong hand gripped his arm.

"That wasn't a request, whelp." Orion barked out.

"You know what, I'm sick of people telling me what to do." Clark shouted punching Orion in the face sending him crashing in buildings after buildings until he disappeared in a heap of concrete.

Thor sighed "Thou shouldn't have done that, young one. The rage of Orion is enough to destroy heavens itself."

As if to complete Thor's words, the heap disintegrated in a blast of energy and a very angry Orion appeared out of it, his eyes leaking energy as he roared.

"Feel the wrath of the Astro-force, impudent whelp!"

"_This isn't my day_." Clark lamented.

* * *

As the drama was unfolding, a certain young brunette reporter was making her way towards the center despite the immense crowd around it along with a very distraught redheaded photographer.

"Excuse me, excuse me. Stand aside fatty. Oops, did I step on your toes. No, that wasn't me who picked your pocket, now move."

"Lois, stop." Jimmy Olsen panted trying to keep up with her.

"Not on your life Olsen. There is a new superhero in the city and I want to be the first to have this scoop."

"And trying to catch a certain blond god of thunder boyfriend of yours, right lois?" Someone called her out from the crowd.

"Oh great, that's what I need right now." Lois fumed and turned to give someone a piece of her mind. She liked the thunder god as much as any girl just reaching her 18th birthday does and no there were no posters of him under her bed or every wall in her room or OKAY, she liked him more than usual, but what's wrong with that? She did only to see a very beautiful redhead smirking from just behind her. The anger turned to astonishment and then she did the only thing that was in her mind.

She kissed her with all the passion she could muster at the moment.

The kiss would've turned into something more if not for Jimmy's embarrassed cough. Both girls jumped apart with an embarrassed smile on their faces. Then Lois smacked her girlfriend on the shoulder.

"Where the hell you've been for last two months, Mary Jane Watson?"

* * *

The fight wasn't going well for Clark. The guy he was fighting was hella strong and his energy blasts hurt like hell.

"Give it up whelp. You fight admirably but you're not a warrior born." Orion said with a smug grin on his face as Clark struggled to get up from his position on the street where Orion had just blasted him.

"Yeah, I've been hearing that a lot lately." Clark grumbled under his breath and unleashed a beam of Heat Vision only for a box on Orion's belt absorb it completely.

"Well done mother box." Orion said while Clark stared incredulously at him.

Orion grinned maliciously and tried to blast Clark again only for Clark to blur away from the blast. Now it was time for Orion to stare incredulously at the spot where Clark was a second ago.

"My turn." A voice called from his behind and Orion turned only to receive a punch in the face from Clark.

"AAH" Orion cried out.

"By highfather, That was the hardest punch I've ever taken."Orion thought as he soared through air only to get hammered by Clark at superspeed.

"I. Have. Had. .You." Clark punctuated every word with a punch strong enough to send shockwaves throughout the city.

Orion really wished he hadn't underestimated the kryptonian.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Listen my friend, there is no need to fight here." Lightray pleaded as he dodged another lightning bolt from Thor as easily as though it was no big deal at all.

"Thy companion shouldn't have behaved thus to my ward then, swift one. He is but a child, Orion should know better." Thor thundered whirling his hammer around to create a vortex of air.

"You of all people should know better than Orion than that Odinson. We all know that how short Orion's temper is." Lightray retorted diffusing the vortex by moving his arms in a circle. That was enough time for Thor to close in and grab him by his throat.

"That hast been used too many times to excuse Orion's behavior Lightray." Thor said before knocking him out with a headbutt.

* * *

Orion had experienced better days than this. The kryptonian was so fast that he could scarcely make out his features while he is about to punch him and then vanish again in a blur of motion, only to reappear from another side. All in all he was getting his ass handed to him so to speak and by a child nonetheless. His reputation would never recover from this embarrassment.

Clark was enjoying himself immensely. There were very few times when he didn't need to hold back as much as he does against everyday humans thugs and this jerk really got on his nerves. In the haze of excitement he forgot where he was punching and sent a very limp Orion in the crowd with the last punch.

"Oh my God!" Clark exclaimed in horror as two girls screamed and ducked just in time before Orion smacked in the street from over their head and lied still. Two very beautiful girls, if you ask Clark.

"You brainless JERK" Lois stalked towards Clark "You could've killed us both."

"Let it go lois." Mary Jane pleaded.

"Not before I smack this jerk for-OWWW" Lois yelled in pain as her palm connected with a dazed Clark's cheek and he forgot to roll with it.

"Y-you're so beautiful." Clark stammered out in his haze and before he could help himself, he was kissing lois.

Somewhere behind him, Thor facepalmed.

* * *

"I tell you, she has superstrength." Clark said to Thor sourly. He could still feel the sting as she slapped him again after the –ahem- kiss. Fortunately for her he rolled with it otherwise she could've crippled herself. She then stalked off with her friend with just a withering glance towards him over her shoulder.

Thor chuckled as he lifted Orion and lightray over his shoulder "Mayhap thou shouldn't have forced thyself on her then."

He gave them both to Metron who had done nothing till now. Placing them on his chair, he pushed a button on the chair's arm.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.

Nodding curtly to Thor he vanished in the glowing portel.

Clark cringed as Thor turned towards him "I didn't do that on purpose. She was just so-so beautiful that I was like hypnotized."

"The girl is beautiful indeed, she rivals the fairest women in the noble Asgard itself." Thor chuckled again "But a fair warning young kryptonian, when thou meet fair Wonder Woman, try not to kiss her at the first sight. I heard amazons castrate the males who do that."

Clark paled "Yo-you're joking, right? Right?"

Thor let out a loud guffaw slapping Clark's back "Indeed I am my young friend. Thou should've seen thy face."

Clark was relieved a bit "Ah, ok. It was good to meet you sir. Let me properly introduce myself. I'm Kal-El of the noble House of El of the planet Krypton." He ended it with a note of sorrow in his voice and extending his hand "Which is no more."

Thor shook his hand "I'm Thor Odinson of the proud royal family of asgard, prince of the throne and protector of the nine realms." He then whispered so slowly only Clark could hear it "Thou hast the same blue eyes of thy mother lad."

Clark couldn't believe his ears "You had seen my mother? Tell me about her please. PLEASE."

"On a later adventure young Kal. Now both of us are weary from today's ordeals. Now go to your quarters" Thor ordered.

"Yes Sir" Clark said as Thor whirled his hammer around him and vanished in a blast of light.

There was only one thought in Clark's mind while he was flying towards fortress though. A thought about a certain brunette.

Clark was in love!

* * *

Next: Enter Spider-Man!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Read/Review please.


	5. Newyork

Prologue

* * *

Andromeda Galaxy, 50 years ago.

* * *

Silver Surfer was one of the most powerful beings this side of Galactus, or so he believed. There were very few beings who could harm him in his vast journeys across universe and even fewer who could kill him. He has just found another one he believes.

Eradicator was a humanoid sentient, class six battle droid. His appearance was based on what Kem-El perceived as the perfect kryptonian, a six feet tall kryptonian in a red and black ceremonial robe with a permanent sneer on its face.

Eradicator fires another energy blast at him which hits Surfer square in the chest sending him flying back to the second moon of krypton. Eradicator had just ambushed Surfer after Jor-El released him and he sensed an alien presence on Krypton.

"Norinn Radd of Zenn-La, Eradication is the only course of action for your crimes against the sanctity of Krypton." Eradicator proclaims landing on the surface just outside the crater Surfer landed only to see it empty.

Eradicator looked confused before turning around and easily batting away an energy blast Surfer fired at him. Surfer charged at him, energy blazing around at him.

"Many have tried to do that to the sky-rider of the spaceways, none have yet succeeded." Surfer retorts angrily. Both charge at each other with the power cosmic and the power of kryptonian science clashing each other.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.**

The moon exploded in a raging fireball of energy. Both Eradicator and Surfer emerged from it engaged in a fierce combat, none the worse for wear.

Surfer tried to transmute Eradicator's inner circuits, only for Eradicator to create a force-field to negate his attack. In retaliation Eradicator dissolves Surfer's board with a wave of his hand sending the startled surfer spiraling down in the void of space.

"How ?" A surprised surfer asks in disbelief. Nobody could so easily dissolve his board.

"Your board is nothing but power cosmic condensed and all energy is mine to command and manipulate." Eradicator informs the surfer in a dull monotone.

"That makes two of us." Surfer exclaims as he recreates his board with a wave of his hand and gestures towards the red giant in the distance as a huge solar flare erupts from its surface and strikes Eradicator who simply absorbs the energy and redirects at Surfer. Surfer is once again sent flying back but he opens a space warp and emerged behind Eradicator and uses his momentum to ram into Eradicator with his full strength behind the attack.

The result was devastating. Surfer was almost knocked out by the impact and Eradicator was thrown off balance towards the sun with his sensory overloaded.

Eradicator stopped himself just in time and streaked towards the semi-conscious Surfer. He grabbed the herald by his throat and started to siphon off his energy as the surfer writhed in agony as his life was siphoned away.

**"Eradication is co—1010101111."**

Eradicator was just a few moments far from totally draining and killing the surfer when a huge energy beam struck and blasted half his body away. As his synthetic brain registered the first contact with the emotion known as fear, a booming voice was heard across the entire planet as the gigantic form of Galactus appeared in front of Eradicator.

_**"Live again Silver Surfer and HERALD MY RAGE!"**_

* * *

Present. Fortress of Solitude.

* * *

"Superman: Hero or Menace?"

Clark spat out his coffee as the words appeared on the view screen. He was reviewing the news across the planet and he came across that headline on a paper called Daily Planet written by some Lois Lane. The article described him as extremely reckless, stubborn, uncaring of bystanders and especially having no self-control over his actions. The name seemed vaguely familiar but he couldn't recall where he had heard it.

"What kind of stupid name is Superman anyway?" He couldn't believe someone thought pf ubermensch when they thought of naming him. That was so...unsettling. He also kicked himself at not to announce his superhero name earlier. To be honest he was so overwhelmed working with Batman and Thor that he never had the chance to announce his superhero name which was….Action Ace. Hey, it was no Captain America but it wasn't Doorman either. It was a good name, if he could just convince himself!

Just as Clark was lost in his thoughts or to be precise thinking of a certain brunette, an alarm went off which he had set up for the reports of metahuman crimes. Clark hastily opened the channel and the voice of someone shouting came over despite the signal being distorted and broken "It's -squawk-, he's broken into that museum!" Clark traced the distress signal back to New York and flew off as fast as he could.

* * *

New York, 20 minutes ago.

* * *

The streets of the City that Never Sleeps were as busy as ever. People walked by without giving another glance that an eight feet tall hooded man in an oversized trench coat just appeared out of nowhere and walked towards the New York Museum which was currently showcasing rare minerals and jewels.

"Sir, I'm afraid, I can't allow you to go in." The policeman outside the gate requested him to stop."The museum is closed for today."

The hooded man stopped and looked towards the man as if he just saw him. He pondered what the policeman said.

"Afraid can't do that mate." The man smirked and backhanded the policeman who flew across the street to strike other policemen and knock them all down.

"This better be worth it." Cain Marko or as he is known now The Juggernaut thought as he threw the coat and walked in the museum ignoring the bullets fired by the recovered policemen entirely.

"Now where izzat Black Diamond? The guy who paid all that money said it was here." Cain thought before he saw it across the hallway. He walked nonchalantly towards it and extended his arm through the glass to grab it, only for a webline to snag it out of his grasp.

Cain roared and looked up to see Spider-Man dangling upside-down from the ceiling.

"Hiya, juggy, Ol' Pal, Ol' friend. Little late for shopping, eh?"

* * *

Cain roared again "Give me th' diamond back twerp, or I'm gonna turn ya….."

"Thwap"

Before Cain could complete his threat, Spidey fired a webline directly in his mouth. As he gagged and coughed to clean his mouth Spidey took off with his usual acrobatics.

"Boy, do I hate it when they go all evil Blah, Blah routine." Spidey thought before his spider-sense went off and he flipped over a charging Juggernaut and kicked him in the back of his head.

"Oww, oww. Remind me why I did that?"

Spidey hobbled at his feet as an irritated Juggernaut came charging at him again. This time Spidey contorted his whole body and slipped through the gap between Cain's legs.

"Great legs sunshine." Spidey quipped "Whoa, somebody's mad."

He jumped again as Cain came charging and crashed down the corridor adjacent to the hallway and a young girl was in his path….

Just as Juggernaut was about to trample down the girl, Spidey swinged in and hoisted her towards the far end of the corridor while firing two weblines at Cain's eyes hoping it might slow him down a bit.

"Are you all right honey?"

"Y-yes. I am." The girl sobbed." Look out."

The girl's cry came too late as Cain punched Spidey so hard in the back, he flew across several rooms.

Coughing, he tried to stand up as Cain approached him. He was unable to as Cain grabbed him by his uniform and hissed in his face, "Where's th' diamond punk? Not so loud now, ain't you?"

Spidey feared he had suffered a severe concussion. He tried to listen what Cain was saying but he couldn't and then the diamond slipped out of his grasp.

"Ah, there it is." Cain smiled as he pulled his fist back to punch Spidey after grabbing the diamond "Say your prayers, punk."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

A startled Cain turned around to see a young man in a blue armor with an S insignia hovering a few feet above the ground and grinned.

"Finally someone worth my time."

* * *

Clark met the charge of Juggernaut head on but to his surprise, Cain ragdolled him like nothing and he skidded to a halt on the floor.

"Ha, nothing can stop the juggernaut. Not Thor, not Hulk and certainly not a punk like you." Cain crowed.

"We'll see about that." Clark muttered and rammed into Cain with full force, driving him away from the crowd.

Cain Marko hadn't felt pain since he became the avatar of Cyttorak, the living engine of destruction called Juggernaut. He had fought everyone from Thor to Hulk to X-men and none could hurt him. So it came to him as a total surprise when he got the wind kicked out of him by Clark's dive.

"Yo-you hurt me!" He squeaked which became a full roar "YOU HURT ME, YOU LITTLE PUNK." He swung his arm only for Clark to duck under it and kick him away.

"Yeah, I did. Is poor Juggy scared of bad Superman now?" Clark taunted and punched Cain again and sending him crashing down to the sewers.

"I'm gonna kill ya punk." An enraged juggernaut jumped back to the surface as he swung his arm again and again only for Clark to duck everyone of those until Cain punched the foundations of a house.

"Everybody run!" Clark screamed as he punched Cain away and supported the house. One by one everybody came out of the house and he let out a sigh of relief, before Cain came barreling at him again.

Clark got the wind kicked out of him and Cain rained down punches after punches at him.

"I had enough of you hero types for one day, do ya hear me punk!" Cain shouted as he forgot the diamond which slipped through his fingers and touched Clark's face.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**"

Clark shouted as a searing beam of heat vision erupted from his eyes sending Cain flying away.

* * *

_"Does the little freak has an allergy of green rocks." Someone taunted inside his head._

_"He's a mutant. Kill him." Someone else shouted._

_"No please. Please don't hurt him." His mother sobbed._

_"Clark, Clark. Son, answer to me." His Pa shouted as the mob turned on him._

_"Kill the traitors."_

_"Ma! Pa!" He cried as the darkness enveloped him. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

* * *

Clark was charging blindly, eyes blazing at juggernaut who now looked legit scared for his life.

"Stay away, I warn ya." He yelled as Clark exploded on him. Moving faster than eye can follow, Clark punched him so hard that the entire city trembled, followed by another and another until his fists became a blur of motion until with a punch Clark launched him skywards.

Roaring with berserk fury, Clark slammed into Juggernaut in the air taking them both away from the earth as a groggy Spider-man stumbled outside.

"What the heck just happened here?"

* * *

Clark slammed them both on the surface of moon with such a force that the entire moon shook. Punching Cain away with an uppercut, he followed it with a double handed axe strike that drove him beneath the surface of the moon. Before Cain could recover however, he slammed into him driving him down and down until they both appeared on the other side.

Seeing an opportunity, Cain kicked Clark away and tried to run in the opposite direction only for Clark to appear again and punch him again and again. Cain couldn't think of the last time someone beat him so hard. Just when he thought this guy is going to kill him, a majestic voice stopped them both.

**"Stop."**

As clark rushed in after one moment of hesitation, a creature appeared out of nowhere. He was about 50 feet tall, bald, his head very big compared to his body and wearing a toga like cloth. The creature waved his hand and Clark's footing stumbled as the nightmare plaguing him ended and he convulsed with a black smoke coming out of his body which escaped in the void. He waved his hand again and Cain dropped down, instantly asleep.

"Who are you? And how can I talk here on the moon?"

**"My name is Uatu, my Kryptonian friend. I'm a watcher. Welcome to the blue area of the moon."**

* * *

Next: Fantastic Four.

A/N: Sorry for the late update and the very short appearance of Spidey.

Read/Review please.


End file.
